Queen Mistian's Elements
by Mistian Thorn
Summary: After Twilight receives a mission from Celestia to visit an older pony country in search of a missing local, Twilight finds herself and her friends faced with a whole new problem beyond any friendship they've had in the past. Prejudice. Can Twilight figure out what has these ponies so "riled up" and what secrets their queen is hiding?


A tall slender pony ran through the darkness, her hooves almost silent against the gravel road beneath her.

_It's nearly nightfall_, she thought, her legs burning, but not slowing her none the least. She knew she'd be home soon, but not soon enough for her liking. The moment darkness fell her enemies would rise from their hidden fortresses, ready to take her for all she knew, and interrogate her until she released every piece of information she had, followed by either an insanity potion or spell, depending on who her captors where, or even death.

She shuddered at the thought. No, she wouldn't be caught today, she had far too much to lose.

A sigh of relief came to her as the familiar loom of a small hill approached her, only a couple meters in front of her. She ran past it, a good 300 meters, slowing herself near the edge of the road, only about a foot from where the road disappeared and dropped into the ravine. She then turned herself about three feet from the road, her hoof on the edge of the cliff, and leapt over the road to the other side, ducking in the bushes conveniently located on the side closest to the hill.

She then proceeded to erase her hoofmarks in the grass, dragging a heavy cloak, located in her saddlebag, behind her until her previous hoofmarks appeared to have come to a halt, too close to escape the danger of the cliff.

After her handiwork was done, she walked over to the side of the hill; an area covered densely in vines and other small plants, and then proceeded to uncover the small door located underneath the nearest shrub. It was obvious no one has used this door in a while; the vines were thicker than they were supposed to be and the roots were almost impossible to get through. But the thickness of the plants did bother her. She had other ways of getting in.

She raised the small blue amulet located around her neck to the small oaken door, and a small click sounded. Not a second later the door creaked open, snapping the roots and vines attached to it.

The pony checked twice around herself, flicking a rock onto the road to listen for the familiar echo that signaled she was alone. Pleased with the sound, the pony slipped into the door, disappearing into the whole below.

The pony ran through the halls of her home, passing through the side streets, away from her fellow working ponies. Most appeared to be slowing in their works, preparing for the night ahead, but still maintained a good pace. Her eyes fells to the clock. It was about six o'clock, an hour before the lights would dim and the ponies could go home and rest.

She rounded the street corner, the golden castle visible in the distance. It was a tall, lingering shape, with a tower on each corner of the castle, with no windows, and a light at the front door.

She raced across the simple drawbridge in front, covering a moat of dark black water. She raced up the castle steps to the main hall where a small figure sat on a golden throne.

On the throne sat a small donkey with a coat as golden as the throne she sat upon, with short, but well muscles legs, a short stout body, and long ears. Her mane was a plain brown, put into one thick long braid on her left side, with one smaller braid in front of each ear, while her bangs remained free under her crown. The crown that sat at the top of her head was the Raven Crown of Erebor, a souvenir of her ancestor's trip to another dimension, created from pure gold and ebony with four jewels. The first two were rubies, located at the top of her crown, while the other two were emeralds. They lay just underneath. Inside each jewel though was a socket, each one currently empty.

At the end of the donkey's braids, where the hair ties sat, was a pure gold ring, along with one at the base of her tail, and one at the end. Each ring had three small rubies in it, symbolizing that she was of nobility. All members of this kingdom wore rings. Most ponies had copper or silver, sometimes gold if they were wealthy, but only nobility was allowed to have gems. Stacy wore small gold rings in small braids throughout her short tail, a convenient style for messengers. Unlike most ponies in her village she wore few braids and kept her mane relatively short and it stood up so she could see where she was going.

The pony approached the throne at high speed, skidding to a halt before her queen.

"Your majesty," she gasped. She bent down to a bow, her bright pink mane brushing the ground, her sides heaving. "I have news."

"News of what?" her queen waited patiently as her messenger caught her breath, as was customary. She nodded in approval after her messenger's breaths became longer and more relaxed.

"The last element." The messenger replied. She slowed her breathing and stood back up, relaxed. "Our sources tell us there has been a sighting of an alicorn amulet."

"An amulet?" her queen asked. She sat up in her throne. "How do you know this amulet is the last element?"

"There is no other explanation." Her subject replied. "This amulet gives its owner access to a power only known to the most powerful of magic users, the sky controlling alicorns."

"An amulet that gives its caster the power of an alicorn," Her queen said. She thought a moment then nodded. "It sounds powerful enough. You are sure this is the last one? We don't want to make the same mistake as we did last time."

"Rest assured my queen," the pony replied. "If my sources are correct this is it. I swear on my life, this amulet is the last element."

Her queen nodded. "I trust your judgment, you are my best messenger after all.

So, where is this amulet?"

"Last time I heard, it was in possession of a unicorn named Trixie in Ponyville, Equestria." Her subject replied.

"Hm… very good." The queen said. "I trust you will see to it we get this element back yes?"

"I will personally deliver it." She said. She bowed once again to her queen then exited the throne room, disappearing into the quickly darkening town in front of her.


End file.
